


(Un)Wanted

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Alpha Sabo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prime omega Portgas D. Ace, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: In a world were your soulmates secondary gender was tattooed on your hand, Sabo and Marco both had the initials P.O. They hated the special treatment they got from it and both blamed the prime omega for it.Ace felt blessed that he had two soulmates even though he was the son of a monster. That was until he met them.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Series: One piece stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 32
Kudos: 104





	(Un)Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> That summery sucked 🤣😅
> 
> To explain prime genders  
> Prime alpha: can command the other genders, more dominant than a normal alpha  
> Prime omega: better instincts than normal omega’s, can ignore commands of the prime alpha 
> 
> Marco, Ace and Sabo are all the same age.

Marco hated it. All the special attention he got from a simple tattoo. People giving him these fake smiles and fake promises. He was treated like some sort of object, an object with great value. Every time someone saw his tattoo they would suddenly start being way too nice. They were sucking up to him. So he hid his tattoo. He always wore fingerless gloves.

Everyone in the world is born with a soulmate tattoo. On that tattoo is the secondary gender of your soulmate given. Not your own though. That will be a mystery until you present. This tattoo will glow when your soulmate touches it.

What made Marco so special? He had two secondary genders on his tattoo which meant he had two soulmates, but that was not that made people so interested in him. What made him special was the gender of one of them. He had prime omega as a soulmate.

Having a prime gender in your family is almost guaranteed succes. Prime genders were people who 90% of the time owned the best business of were high class or in the political business. In short, they were guaranteed successful.

And being an orphan made it worse. All these fake grownups wanted to adopt him because of this. They would be practically adopting guaranteed wealth and high status into their family. They didn't care about him. All they cared about was his soulmate and themself.

This made him bitter and resentful. People telling him he was blessed and had to be so happy to have the initials P.O on he back of his hand, but no. He didn't feel like that at all. This prime omega was the reason people were treating him like this. Besides, he had another soulmate, an alpha he could love. It could be him and the alpha. They didn't need a prime omega. He hoped his prime omega would disappear, to be someone else's soulmate for anyone but him.

Marco hated his prime omega soulmate long before he met him.

—————

Sabo hated it. He hated the stupid tattoo. There were all these other nobles sucking up to him. Anyone else would have been happy with the boot licking, but not him. He found it disgusting. All the nobles were disgusting. They only wanted to be close with him because he had a prime omega as a soulmate. Bunch of cruel fakers who didn't care for anyone else besides themselves.

His parents were so happy to have a baby who's soulmate was P.O only to find their son was a rebellious child. He didn't want to be a noble and didn't like it that he was higher up than the rest. His parents did everything to convince him that being a noble was a blessing, something to be proud of. They specially pushed on the fact that he and his parents could be happy if he married his prime omega.

Prime genders were the only exception when it came to marriage. The prime could be dirt poor and a noble family would still marry them. It was all so that a prime gender could be in the family. Having a prime gender married or born into the family guaranteed higher standards and more wealthy so it didn't matter if they weren't 'official noble blood', because in their eyes they were. Which noble family didn't want that?

Sabo was sure that if he hadn't had those initials that he would have been disowned a long time ago. He would have been free, but this prime omega kept him caged here.

He sometimes sat on his bed just stared at it, hoping to burn it away with an angry gaze. Nothing worked. Than he looked over to his other initial that people didn't care about, A. He had another soulmate.

Sabo wondered what he would be like. Maybe they could be together. Just the two of them. They didn't need a prime omega.

He would show his parents. He promised himself that he would never give his parents the satisfaction of letting them have higher status or wealth, because of him. He would never marry this so called prime omega soulmate. He hoped he would never meet him.

Sabo also hated his prime omega soulmate long before he met him.

————

Ace loved it. He was born with two soulmates, but also as the son of most hated criminal around the world. His dad wasn't alive anymore, but he did leave a name for himself. One that wasn't helping Ace one bit. His mom was dead as well. This left him with his adopted grandpa and his sworn little brother.

He always felt like he didn't deserve a soulmate, much less two of them, but it also warmed him heart. Soulmates were supposed to love you. They were almost always a match. If you didn't have a match in this world than you didn't have a soulmate. So even though he was the son of a monster he believed that his soulmates would love him. He was stubborn like that. They would be the only exception with his grandpa and Luffy.

No matter how many times he had heard that his soulmates wouldn't love the child of Roger, he kept believing. He was stubborn. They had to be a match, otherwise they wouldn't be tattooed on the back of his hand. He would get two loving alpha's.

They also gave him information about his secondary gender. With two alpha's as his soulmates there wasn't a way that he would also be an alpha. He would probably an omega, maybe even a prime omega.

He imagined meeting them. What would they look like? Were they older or younger? Were they calm or loud? Ace couldn't wait to meet them.

Even though he believed that they would accept him there was still a small voice in the back of his head reminding him that he was the son of a monster. Nobody would want his broken, worthless ass.

Don't get him wrong. Even if your soulmate is a 100% compatible you could still be rejected. It could be because they love someone else or are convinced they don't love you. They could already be mated to another or just not want you. If that happened your soulmark would turn grey. They could get their black color back when the soulmates accepted you again, but having your soulmark turn grey always scarred the owner.

Ace kept stubbornly believing in his hope that his soulmates were different. They would accept him. He ignored the voice as much as possible. Sometimes he got episodes were he did believe the voices, but than Luffy (and sometimes shitty gramps) would help him get out of it. They were the reason he kept believing.

Naive, right? He was a fool. A stupid, naive fool.

Two years later he found out that he maybe he should have listened to the voice in the back of his head. Both his A's had turned grey. His soulmates didn't want him. They found him undesirable. He wasn't wanted. He was stupid to believe when it was obvious that no matter what, he couldn't be loved like that.

Ace hated it.

Ace hated being a prime omega after he met and got rejected by his soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I think with this story I’ve written all the ships I wanted to write ☺️


End file.
